Lonely Nation
by star-dreamer09
Summary: Who is Taylor? One close friend can describe her exactly as he reminises of his lost friend.[songfic]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the power rangers, nor do I own the song Lonely Nation….that would be Switchfoot.

**Lonely Nation**

Determined. That's how you would describe her. That or stubborn, I'm not sure which one better describes her. I guess it really depends on whose point of view you would be seeing her through. As for my point of view, she's both, and so much more. To most people she has encountered through her life, she appears to be cold hearted and strict. But after you've gotten to know her, and I mean **really** know her, not the "oh hi, how are you" small talk know her, but the tearing, yelling "I would die for you" know her, you understand why se appears that way. Only a handful of people have gotten that close to her to understand that. I'm lucky enough to include myself in that small selection of people. Taylor seems to have no end. She's all business, non stop, ever going, like the ocean, infinite in the possibilities. Just like it, she seems mighty and powerful, but, once in a while you do see her calm, soft side, with no waves, just pure Taylor. She is "heartless", as some people may call her, to protect herself. She has learned overtime and through many tragedies in her childhood that emotions can be a weakness. She hides them away from the publics' access and only reveals them to those few chosen people. She refuses to let herself be controlled by everybody because of her emotions, and that is what makes her an incredible fighter; she puts her emotions aside from her fighting. Once there is danger, she puts on her game face, fights, and then returns to her "normal" state. However, her emotionless face and quiet attitude is one when she is experiencing the most emotions in her mind. She is reminiscing her past. Good, bad, whatever it might be. There moments aren't all that rare, but most people don't take the time to look at her, instead of looking at her outward personality. They don't look past the blood and the sweat and see what's really going on. But for those who do, they find that something is missing, something is not quiet right. She isn't supposed to be that, vulnerable. Yea, call me crazy, but once you look at her personality + hidden emotions- self confidence (yes, she just acts like she has a bunch of self confidence.)+ Bad childhood and you get a young woman who is falling apart on the inside. Yes, that handful of people found this in her, and that's why we care for her so much. Because we know she is falling apart.

Taylor is one of a kind. She reminds me of those mute blind people. She communicates differently than the rest of the world. She uses her posture, as well as her eyes to communicate what is going through her mind. Of course everyone does this to some extent, but hers is very precise. She is able to sing without mobbing her tongue, just by the way her shoulders arch back and how her spine is as straight as a pencil. Also, she can scream without the help or her lungs, just by the lightest flicker of her blue eyes. After being with her for a year, only then did I find out that these subtle hints are her way of showing that she is frustrated with life. She's tired of our governments' decisions, and tired of being alone. Taylor, she wants more than a lonely heart, which I have found to be similar to a county. It's very unique with its own unique qualities in each part of it. But like a county, it needs to be taken care of if it wants to flourish. Taylor is becoming more and more desperate every day as her eyes scream more and more everyday.

_Singing without tongues  
Screaming without lungs  
I want more than my lonely nation  
I want more than my lonely nation  
Desperate we are young  
Separate we are one  
I want more than my desperation  
I Want more than my lonely nation_

Her, erm, physical features doesn't help matters much either. She is tall, blonde, beautiful, and has blue eyes; the perfect image of the "American Girl". The world judges her for her looks before they even speak two words to her. Toe corporate market uses her as target to make their sick image of how every girl should look possible. They, along with the rest of the planet, believe they can use her to get exactly what they want. But, what they don't know is that they have it completely backwards. After years of hearing bad news over and over again, she has found that all she wants to do is help this pathetic world we have created. By trying to change those who stereotype her by either her looks or her attitude, she is just getting what she wants. It's almost an unnatural drive, like a slave to her own desires. It scares me…almost.

_We are the target market  
We set the corporate target  
We are slaves of what we want  
We're just not amused  
And we're just used to bad news  
We are slaves of what we want_

Through her drive to accomplish her goals, she unintentionally pushes those who are the most close to her away, causing her to be all alone again. That is what actually scares me. Her drive and goals are amazing, but I don't think I can handle looking her as a very close friend, or as anything else that might be between us. Sometimes I come so close to begging her to relax and enjoy life, and I don't beg, it's just something I don't do. I become desperate to have the Taylor who talks to us to return when she goes on her "self-absorbed-quest-to-change-the-pigheaded-views-of-the-world" as she refers to it as.

_We are the target market  
We set the corporate target  
We are slaves of what we want  
We're just not amused  
And we're just used to bad news  
We are slaves of what we want_

When she is gone on those…"quests" I feel empty, missing…hallow. I don't want her to give up on her goals, so I could never tell her that, but I'm tiered of that feeling. Pathetic as it may be, but nevertheless, I need her to truly fell like myself.

_Don't leave me hollow  
I'm tired  
Don't leave me hollow  
I'm tired of feeling low  
Of feeling hollow  
I'm tired of feeling low  
Of feeling hollow  
I'm tired of feeling low  
Of feeling hollow  
I'm tired of feeling low  
Of feeling hollow  
Of feeling hollow  
Of feeling hollow_

But, that's Taylor for you. Under her hard exterior shell of cold rudeness, is a young woman wanting to find herself and protect herself from this cruel world. She's alone inside and she wants more, especially when she's gone. Little does she know that I can help her fell whole, instead of hallow. She knows she wants more, she just hasn't realized that it lies in Silver Hills. Although I think she already realized that though because separate, we are still one. We are able to get by because we know the other one is always there for us.

_Singing without tongues  
Screaming without lungs  
Want more than my desperation  
I want more than my lonely nation  
Desperate we are young  
Separate we are one  
I want more than my lonely nation  
I want more than my lonely nation  
I want more than my lonely nation  
I want more than my lonely nation_

**Authors note:** Once I began to write this short story, I wasn't sure if I would like the end results or not. But, I found that I love it. A lot of people hide themselves from the world for some reason or another. I guess that is what I was trying to truly reveal subconsciously as I rambled on about her.


End file.
